Iroha Isshiki
Isshiki Iroha is a 1st year student of class 1-C in Subu High school, introduced in Volume 7.5 (Side-B * Special Act B: Even now, they still don't know the place they should return to.) and in Volume 8. Appearance She acts in front of anyone to maintain her “cute appearance” with the image of innocent girl in order to keep her image well with others, But she is a sly and crafty girl underneath. but she shows her true color to hachiman and tobe which irritates the former and later unaware of it. Hachiman sees her as a “not cute Komachi” or a “better version of Sagami”. History Iroha is a first year student who manages the Soccer team club. She was recommended as a candidate for the student council president in a prank.Out of her dislike of the role, she filed a request to the Service Club in order to not get elected and yet not lose in an embarrassing fashion. Because of this request, Yukinoshita Yukino and Yuigahama Yui have made decisions to participate in Student Council elections seemingly against their own will. In order to keep the Service Club intact, Hachiman, with the help of Yoshiteru, Komachi, Taichi, Saika and Saki discussed ideas to prevent Yukinoshita Yukino and Yuigahama Yui from becoming the Student Council President. In the end, Hachiman, together with Zaimokuza, made a fake twitter account in order to fish the vote for Isshiki Iroha. As a result, Isshiki Iroha is elected as the new Student Council President. She eventually accepts her role of being the student council president after Hachiman managed to convince her to take up the role by pointing out various methods that will be visible in Isshiki's eyes Thinking that all has been done, Hachiman tries to avoid the Isshiki Iroha's call from the Student Council which makes Isshiki quite angry and annoyed. However, Isshiki seems comfortable with the presence of Hachiman In Volume 9, Iroha sought the help of Hachiman to organise her first event as Student Council President - A Christmas celebration in collaboration with a neighboring school, Kaihin Sogo High. After she was rejected by Hayato during their visited to Disney Land, she said to Hachiman that she also yearns for something genuine just like Hachiman . She explains that she is very moved by Hachiman's statement during the conflict at Service club room which she over-heard outside. As a result of her actions, she tells Hachiman that she wants him to take responsibility. Relationships Hayato Hayama Hachiman Hikigaya Different from others, Iroha quite respects Hachiman and is very fond of him. despite her way of keeping her image with others, she shows her true color to hachiman.Thus she feels lot more comfortable with him.She begin to admire him for his intelligent and presence of mind.she was deeply moved by his desire to have something genuine and inspired by it. She is always surprised by his concern for her which is shown by her reactions during hachiman's offer to carry her back. she always seems to rely on hachiman from student council election to Christmas celebration in collaboration. When he refused to help her any further after that, she goes to the trouble of requesting Hiratsuka sensei for hachiman's help as student council order. she uniquely calls him "senpai". Others Yui Yuigahama She has a good relation with her calling each other by their first name Yumiko Miura They have high degree of rivalry for hayama's affection Kakeru Tobe Tobe is in the foot ball club which Isshiki manages.They are on good terms .Tobe often helps isshiki in various matters like going shopping together for the club,arranging furniture in student council room and help her confess to hayama Quotes “Please take responsibility, okay?” "Could it be that you were making passes at me just now, I’m sorry it really wouldn’t work out.” , Trivia * Isshiki is the only junior of the portaganist in the story mentioned to audience References Isshiki Iroha Category:Characters Category:Sobu High School Category:Class 1C Category:Student Council